Hiroki's Attack
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Saat Ikumi dan Satsuki mengusulkan scene tambahan untuk Tamura, tentu saja Hiroki memanfaatkannya dengan maksimal. Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable Pair 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this story, though I wish I own Chan.**

 **PS: Ini gara-gara adegan Jirou nemplok di paha Atobe, yang cuma nampak sekian detik di panorama. Bikin jantung ga nyante dan langsung kabur ublek-ublek blog Chan.**

 **Chan... kenapa kamu kawaii banget? Kasihanilah kakak...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohayou gozaimasu..." ujar Tamura Shougo yang memasuki tempat latihan. Senyum lebar yang lucu menggemaskan, seperti biasa terpasang di bibir tipisnya.

"Ohayou..." balas Satsuki, yang langsung menyeretnya ke arah Ikumi dan Hiroki yang duduk bersila bersebelahan, buku naskah terbuka didepan mereka.

"Ohayou, Chan," sapa Ikumi, sementara Hiroki hanya mengangkat alisnya sebagai ganti sapaan. Hiroki tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Lebih tepatnya, tidak terhadap dirinya. Tamura berusaha tidak terlalu mengambil hati akan hal itu, apalagi mengingat mereka baru kenal dan statusnya sendiri sebagai kouhai. Hiroki memang setahun lebih muda darinya; tapi untuk soal akting, dia lebih senior.

"Ada apa? Ada yang perlu didiskusikan?" tanya Tamura sambil mengambil tempat di sebelah Hiroki karena Satsuki sudah langsung duduk di sebelah Ikumi, bersandar santai tanpa merasa canggung, seolah mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Memang hebat sekali chemistry yang terjalin diantara pemain double.

"Di bagian ini," Ikumi menunjuk buku naskah, "Fuji dan Jirou bertukar tempat. Spotlight akan diarahkan ke Seigaku karena ada dialog antara Fuji dengan timnya. Setelah lagu Jirou." Tamura mengangguk paham. Jirou adalah nama peran yang dia mainkan.

"Nah saat dialog Seigaku ini, Jirou menunggu. Ueshima-sensei bilang, bagian ini bebas. Kamu bisa mengatur posisimu sendiri sambil menunggu scene Seigaku selesai dan melanjutkan pertandingan dengan Fuji. Tapi harus di area Hyoutei" lanjut Ikumi menerangkan.

"Oke, jadi aku berdiri di dekat tiang net saja ya sambil menunggu scene selanjutnya?" tanya Tamura.

"Bukannya itu malah awkward?" tukas Satsuki. "Memangnya Jirou bisa berdiri diam tanpa jatuh tertidur? Menurutku kamu harus berinteraksi dengan kami"

Memang hebat senpai yang sudah punya pengalaman akting. Observasinya lebih jeli.

"Baik, jadi aku akan berakting mengobrol dengan tim Hyoutei. Sedih butuh dukungan karena belum berhasil mendapat skor atau sambil lompat-lompat bahagia ala Jirou? Baiknya bagaimana?" tanya Tamura meminta pendapat para senpai.

"Kalau melompat-lompat pun menurutku aneh,' kali ini Hiroki yang angkat bicara, "dan saat sedih Jirou tidak mungkin bisa berdiri diam."

Tamura menggaruk kepalanya. Ternyata mencari ide pun sulit. Padahal ini hanya untuk mengisi scene bebas sekian detik.

"Kalau begitu duduk saja" usul Satsuki.

"Di lantai? Karena bench sudah penuh terisi. Tapi duduk di lantai akan mengulang scene setelah pertandingan selesai, saat Jirou menyesali kekalahannya," sanggah Hiroki.

"Dia bisa duduk di pangkuanmu kan" bantah Ikumi.

Mata Tamura melebar mendengar usul Ikumi, setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"EEEEEEEE!?" teriaknya kaget. Dilihatnya Hiroki. Matanya juga membelalak walau tanpa disertai teriakan.

"Reaksimu berlebihan" Satsuki mendorong pelan bahu Tamura sambil terkekeh. "Jirou dekat dengan Atobe. Kalau hanya sekedar duduk di pangkuannya sih itu hal biasa"

Tamura memandang Satsuki dan Ikumi, mencoba mencari binar-binar jahil sebagai arti bahwa usulan ini hanya untuk mengerjainya, si junior. Tapi nampaknya mereka serius.

Kini pandangannya beralih ke Hiroki, yang sedang balik menatapnya. "Menurut Hiroki-kun, bagaimana?"

"Aku sih tak masalah. Penjelasan mereka cukup masuk akal juga" jawabnya tenang. Tamura mencoba mencari sinyal-sinyal keberatan di suara Hiroki. Tapi nihil.

"Baiklah" kata Tamura akhirnya, mengedikkan bahunya pasrah.

"Oke, jadi sudah diputuskan ya scene-nya" ujar Satsuki, lalu menoleh pada Tamura, "Shou-chan, sebaiknya kau mulai ganti baju dan sepatu." Mengiyakan, Tamura berlari ke arah ruang ganti. Tentunya tidak melihat Satsuki yang menendang lutut Hiroki dengan ujung sepatunya, disertai senyum usil.

"Ada apa?" Hiroki mendelik, menepuk lututnya untuk membersihkan debu dari sepatu Satsuki.

"You're welcome" balas Ikumi yang lalu berdiri, menyimpan buku naskah dan berkumpul bersama anggota tim lainnya untuk mulai pemanasan. Mengacuhkan Hiroki yang melotot ke arahnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamura membenturkan dahinya pelan ke pintu lokernya dan mengambil nafas dalam.

"Matilah kau Shougo. Kamu yakin bisa berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa saat duduk di pangkuan Hiroki-kun?" katanya pelan, mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Diambilnya lagi nafas panjang sebelum mulai berganti pakaian.

Tamura memang menyimpan rasa terhadap Hiroki. Semua berasal dari kekagumannya melihat Hiroki yang lebih muda darinya namun memiliki pencapaian yang jauh diatasnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, perasaan kagum itu berubah menjadi perasaan yang lain. Yang lebih intens. Yang lebih membuat sakit.

Iya, sakit rasanya melihat Hiroki ngobrol akrab dengan yang lain, tapi tidak dengannya. Sakit juga rasanya melihat Hiroki yang selalu terlihat gembira dari dasar hatinya saat berinteraksi dengan Ikumi. Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal lewat project sebelumnya, dan Tamura sadar tidak mungkin bersaing dengan waktu, tapi seharusnya Hiroki juga memberinya perhatian yang sama.

Eh.

Kaget dengan pikirannya sendiri, Tamura menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. "Sadar diri sedikit dong. Dia toh bukannya jahat atau menghindarimu. Kalian juga sering ngobrol kan. Jangan berharap lebih" ujarnya pelan.

Tapi itulah masalahnya. Tamura mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Hiroki. Setidaknya, bisa kan Hiroki sedikit, sedikiiiiittt saja bicara lebih banyak dengannya. Atau berfoto. Hiroki sering berfoto bersama yang lain. Memang sih, itu karena mereka yang mengajak Hiroki foto bersama. Hiroki tidak pernah meminta foto dengan yang lain. Dan Tamura terlalu malu untuk mengajak Hiroki foto bersama.

"Semuanya salahmu sendiri. Kamu terlalu takut perasaanmu tergambar jelas di wajahmu bila terlalu dekat dengannya, jadi untuk apa kamu merasa iri? Merasa cemburu? Sebaiknya sekarang kamu fokus pada scene tambahan. Jangan sampai kamu mengacaukannya."

Tamura mengambil beberapa kali nafas dalam dan mulai meninggalkan ruang ganti. Melangkah setengah melompat dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya. Iya, Tamura selalu tersenyum. Jirou pun selalu tersenyum. Dia yang nyata maupun perannya harus selalu terlihat ceria dan bahagia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'GAME SEIGAKU. CHANGE COURT'

Yuuki, aktor pemeran Fuji, dan Tamura berjalan ke arah bench tim masing-masing. Sesuai perjanjian, Tamura duduk di pangkuan Hiroki, sementara tim Seigaku melakukan dialog mereka.

"Mada-mada da ne" ujar Furuta. Yuuki mengambil jeda sekian detik sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Echizen,..."

BRUUKKKK.

"OUCH"

Suara berdebam dan teriakan dari arah tim Hyoutei menganggu konsentrasi semua yang ada di stage. Bahkan Ueshima-sensei pun menoleh.

Tamura meringis kesakitan dan mengusap pantatnya. Menyadari bahwa pandangan semua orang sedang tertuju padanya, dia buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk pada semuanya. "Maaf, saya hilang keseimbangan", ujarnya sambil masih membungkuk ke semua arah.

"Baik, kita ulang lagi. Kembali ke posisi awal" perintah Ueshima-sensei.

Tamura memandang Hiroki yang balas menatapnya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke posisimu sebelum ditegur Ueshima-sensei" katanya mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil masih memandang Hiroki sebelum menuju posisinya. Dia bingung. Apa tadi hanya perasaannya saja? Tapi tadi Tamura merasa Hiroki mengelus pahanya. Mengelus pelan, tapi membuatnya tersentak hingga melompat dan terjatuh pantat duluan. Tapi barusan saat melihat Hiroki, wajahnya terlihat serius. Dan bukankah Hiroki memang orang yang serius? Dia bukan orang yang akan bertingkah atau berkata aneh seperti Akiyoshi.

Tamura menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. "Ayo fokus Tamura. Itu pasti hanya perasaanmu saja. Untuk apa juga Hiroki mengelus pahamu? Dia bukan orang mesum. Besar kepala juga ada batasnya"

Ueshima-sensei memberi tanda untuk mulai berakting.

Tamura berjalan ke arah tim Hyoutei, duduk di pangkuan Hiroki dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jirou sedang sedikit mengantuk. Sementara telinganya fokus pada dialog tim Seigaku. Ya, lebih baik memang dia fokus pada hal lain untuk mengurangi rasa tegang akibat berada dekat, sangat dekat, terlalu dekat malah, dengan Hiroki yang disukainya.

"Fuji" didengarnya suara Zaiki-kun.

Dan tubuhnya menegang.

Bukan karena efek suara Zaiki. Semua karena Hiroki. Kenapa tangan Hiroki melingkar di pinggangnya? Tidak ada kesepakatan seperti ini tadi. Dan Tamura duduk semakin tegak, dan tegang karena merasakan dada Hiroki menempel di punggungnya.

"Jangan tegang Syou-chan" bisik Hiroki, "Jangan sampai kau tiba-tiba terjatuh seperti tadi."

Nafas Hiroki yang terasa panas di telinganya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ini terasa menegangkan, sekaligus aneh. Aneh yang menyenangkan. Tapi Tamura tidak tahan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Hiroki melakukan ini. Tapi memanggilnya Syou-chan menunjukkan Hiroki tidak sedang berakting. Dia seharusnya memanggilnya Jirou.

Tapi tentu saja pikiran logis Tamura menguap begitu saja saat merasakan panas nafas Hiroki di tengkuknya.

Diangkatnya tangannya, bermaksud memblokir hembusan nafas Hiroki, tapi Hiroki menangkap tangannya, meletakkannya kembali pada lutut Tamura, dan membelai punggung tangannya.

Untunglah Tamura sedang dalam posisi menunduk. Kalau tidak pastilah Ueshima-sensei sudah menegurnya karena mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiroki. Dan sialnya, tangan Hiroki tidak bisa ditepiskannya. Genggaman tangan Hiroki terlalu erat.

Antara genggaman tangan Hiroki dan panas nafas yang terasa di lehernya, Tamura tidak tahu mana yang memberikan efek lebih besar pada percepatan detak jantungnya serta sekujur tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku, tak mampu bergerak.

"Ano... Hiroki-kun..." ujarnya pelan, terlalu pelan mungkin karena Hiroki tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Hiroki-kun," panggilnya lagi, kali ini menoleh ke samping untuk memandang Hiroki.

CHU.

Tamura mematung. Hiroki juga mematung. Bibir Hiroki di pipinya. Bila tangan Hiroki tidak sedang memeluk pinggangnya, pasti saat ini Tamura sudah berdiri dan berlari kabur ke arah ruang ganti.

Masih mematung, Tamura berdoa dalam hati supaya wajahnya, Tuhan, dia yakin wajahnya saat ini pasti sangat tidak karuan. Dia hanya bisa berdoa supaya wajahnya tidak membocorkan perasaannya. Dia bahkan tidak berani memandang Hiroki dan melewatkan kesempatan melihat wajah kaget Hiroki yang lalu digantikan dengan senyum senang.

Hiroki melepas genggamannya pada tangan Tamura, melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Tamura, dan berbisik pelan, "Saatnya kembali ke lapangan," sebelum dia memundurkan badannya untuk bersandar di bangku. Tamura menunduk dan melanjutkan latihan. Beruntung Tamura selalu giat menghafal dialog, dan badannya telah mengingat koreografi dengan baik, sehingga walau otaknya sedang tidak berfungsi akibat debaran jantung yang tidak bisa dia normalkan ini, badannya bergerak secara automatis.

"Mesum," Ikumi berbisik ke arah Hiroki, pandangannya ke pertandingan.

Hiroki melirik Ikumi dengan ekor matanya, lalu memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke pertandingan "Untuk apa kau mengatai—ngatai dirimu sendiri Ikumin?"

"Ada cara yang lebih elegan untuk memeluknya. Kalau tidak berani mengajaknya pergi makan atau belanja bersama, kau bisa memintanya foto bersama. Satsuki selalu memeluk teman fotonya"

"Dan karena itu kau berfoto dengannya tiap saat." balas Hiroki sinis.

"Setidaknya lebih jantan daripada curi-curi kesempatan di saat latihan. Kau tidak lihat pandangan mata Chan kosong akibat ulahmu? Kalau setelah ini Ueshima-sensei mengkritiknya pedas, itu salahmu lho."

Hiroki hanya mendengus.

Dari atas, Satsuki menimpali, "Berikutnya, lipat tanganmu di depan dada dan jangan macam-macam. Terlihat jelas dari sini, tahu? Termasuk saat kamu meraba paha Shou-chan."

Lagi-lagi Hiroki hanya mendengus.

END.


End file.
